


Dramatic food moment

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [3]
Category: DC Elseworlds, inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - Your Choice of 4 Images (cake junkie, sexy pizza babe, cafeteria food fight or water bowl)! Pick one, the fandom is still whatever you like!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - Your Choice of 4 Images (cake junkie, sexy pizza babe, cafeteria food fight or water bowl)! Pick one, the fandom is still whatever you like!

"Pineapple?" Eugene sounded sceptical. 

Power Girl scoffed before taking a seat. "Don't knock it until you try it." 

The room lit up in a myriad of colours as Abigail darted inside. "Pizza's here!" 

"Fantastic, I'm starving," Power Girl peek under one of the lids, smelling the cloudy steam. 

"Hey, Abigail." 

"What?" 

He pulled her aside, "Have you ever heard of pineapple on pizza?" 

She made a face, "Ewh no. Why would anyone love that?" 

They both peered over at Power Girl who treated her pizza slice as if it was a hot lover.  

"Oh..." 

"Suddenly I can see the appeal." 


End file.
